Black Lives Matter Fandom
The Black Lives Matter or BLM is an international activist movement, originating in the African-American community, that campaigns against violence and systemic racism toward black people. However they are considered as a Domesticated terrorist group because of it's atrocities against Caucasians (white people), Police officers and every American people as well, Meaning they are the new RACISTS! Why It's very Toxic #They think that shoplifters who got shot were innocent. It's not a felony, and the cops shouldn't have overreacted, but that doesn't mean that they were innocent! #They hate all police officers because of the actions of a few. #It overlaps with the ANTIFA Fandom and US National Anthem Hatedom. #Hypocrisy; despite claiming to be "anti-racist", they care more about Black people than they do about White people, Asian people, Hispanic people, or Native American people, thus making them racists. #*In fact they are the ones responsible for kidnapping a disabled white teenager in chicago because he's a caucasian, But the Police and mainstream media ignored it instead. What a double standard! This makes people in the internet outraged because of this. #They act like only White people and Black people only exist, and ignore Asians, Hispanics, and Native Americans. #They believe that White people belongs to the caves and Blacks are more civilized (see Afrocentrism), Even tough that those claims are stolen facts! #They want the Police Forces to get abolished, so they can now freely Steal, Murder and rape innocent people. How great isn't it? ##They don't even stand for Black Police officers who are killed in the Line of Duty, what a shame isn't it?! #They gave their fellow African-Americans a BAD NAME! Even Martin Luther King Jr. will also asking these words: WHY YOU DID THIS TO ME?! ##Most of them are pretenders of Martin Luther King they claim that they're civil rights advocates and advocating MLK's legacy but in reality, they are Reverse-racism against the caucasian people! ##Even Jason Riley a professor of Manhattan Institute explain on this video how Black Activists like BLM ignoring MLK's legacy. #This is the reason why they made the United States POLITICALLY CORRECT! #They claim that there were no black slave owners and that white people have never been oppressed. However, slavery in Africa has been around for centuries and still continues today in some countries, and Africans themselves oppressed their own people. William Ellison of South Carolina (April 1790 - December 5, 1861) was a former African American slave who became a slave owner himself, owning 53 black slaves. Also, around 1.25 million white Europeans were enslaved in North Africa (including Algeria, Tunisia, Tripolitania (now called Libya) and Morocco) during the Barbary Slave Trade, which took place between the 16th and middle of the 18th century. ##Speaking of Arabs, they were also slave owners who treated blacks even worse than the Americans of European descent did. They raped them, insulted them, castrated them, and heck, they even sometimes mutilated them. Fun fact: The Mursi tribe in Ethiopia wear lip plates to scare off Arab and Malay slave traders. Arabs have been enslaving Africans for 1300 years. Indians and Malays, who also enslaved Caucasians, enslaved and brutally treated black people as well (In fact, they enslaved Africans longer than Caucasians). ##Europeans, including Greeks, Italians, Albanians, Celtic Britons, and Germans (who were white), were also oppressed by their own people back in ancient Greece and ancient Rome. Russians (who were also white) were enslaved by their own people as well. ##Spaniard explorer of the New World, Álvar Núñez Cabeza de Vaca, after surviving the 1527 Narváez expedition, he and his group were enslaved by Native American tribes of the upper Gulf Coast, such as the Karankawa and Coahuiltecan tribes. Cabeza de Vaca later reconnected with Spanish civilization in Mexico in 1536 before returning to Spain a year later. ##Despite all of this, they simply pretend that all those things never happened, but they actually did happen, thus making them ignorant. #Back in July 2016, one BLM activist made a ridiculous claim that Trump said that he wanted to send black people back to Africa, but this is completely false. #They worship the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Black Panther because of the black characters, Wakanda, and Erik Killmonger (N'Jadaka), whose beliefs are similar to theirs! Category:Politics Category:Fandoms Category:Racist Fandoms Category:Hypocrites Category:Mean spirited communities Category:Toxic Moments in Fanning History